A Piano Duet
by Maja Elisabeth
Summary: ”Mom?” the little girl under the green My Little Pony blankets asked shyly. "Do you love dad?"


Ok, it was like hundred years ago since I posted anything. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this fic. Because I never written anything like this before.. And I'm kinda scared of the reactions.. If this fic is not liked.. Just tell me and I'll put it down..  
And as usual, I don't own anything. And this is not betaed because I didn't find a reason to do that in case I would delete the fic. Thanks to StellaFreak who read it through and gave me her honest opinion about the fic, and made me post it.

* * *

_"Är det så här när man är kär när man är liten,  
hur blir det då när man blir kär när man blir stor?"  
- Bert, Herman Hunters_

* * *

"Mom?" the little girl under the green My Little Pony blankets asked shyly, the comforter was dragged up to her nose so it only revealed her ice blue eyes that she'd gotten from her father, but the chestnut brown curls that were fanned around the white pillow in small strands was all inherited from her mother.  
"Yes, sweetheart" Stella turned around in the door opening to her daughter's room when she heard that she called out for her. Jasmine had been unusually quiet today, when they ate dinner Stella had to drag the answers from her how her day had been. She guessed that her daughter's way of talking was all from her father.

"Do you love dad?" Jasmine's innocent question made her mother arch her brows and she watched as her mom walked towards her bed again to sit down on the edge of it.

"Yes I do love dad" Stella replied and brushed away a curl from her face that had escaped from her ponytail that she'd done while washing the dishes after dinner. The petite woman on the edge of the bed reached out to pull the cover down the little girl's face so it would show the rest of her pretty face. The mouth with the smooth rounded lips that she'd gotten from her mother, but, Stella smiled, that pouty lip had definitely not come from her.

"How does it feel?" Jasmine asked with curious eyes at her mother.

"What?" Stella laughed at her daughter's curiosity.

"To be in love?" she said and frowned a little so the tiny brown freckles on her nose and jaw line become closer to each other.

"What's up with all these questions Missy?" Stella watched how Jasmine's cheeks turned to crimson and how her eyes moved to the hem of the blanket a little bit embarrassed, like that time Stella caught her with her fingers in the cookie-jar when she was younger. Then it hit her what exactly was going on here. "Ooh, is there maybe a boy that you like honey?" Stella couldn't help the smile that was escaping from her lips and curled the corners upwards.

"No" Jasmine's answer came a little bit too fast, and Stella recognized it immediately as a lie.

"Yes it is" Stella smirked, the inquisitiveness in her had been turned on at once, and she sniffed something interesting.

"No... or yes, maybe" the cute little girl under the blankets changed her answer fast as she saw the glance her mother gave her.

"Aha..." Stella exclaimed and cocked her eyebrows.

"It's this guy in piano class..." Jasmine started and Stella gave her an encouraging look to continue, she couldn't wait to hear who the lucky target was for her daughter's first crush. Not that she would have found out sooner or later by herself, but no sooner was definitely better than later. The curious side of her had gotten the better this time.  
"Okay..." The detective in her screamed 'Who? Who?' but the mother in her decided to wait for the answer rather than force it out of her daughter.

"His name is Simon and last Tuesday we played a duet together on the piano... " Stella watched as her daughter's face lit up like a torch when she talked about this certain boy named Simon.

She couldn't help but marvel about the fact that Jasmine shared her little secret with her. The Greek woman smiled, this was an important point in her girl's life, and she was glad to be able to know about it. It was something she missed from her own childhood, simple conversations with someone who cared about her, someone who was interested how she felt, and how her day had been.

"I see..."

"Mom, I never take a note wrong." Jasmine frowned. "But when I played the duet with Simon I kept hitting the wrong chords... My hands shook and I couldn't concentrate on the note papers infront of me"

Stella stroked her daughter's soft curls, "I know sweetie" Jasmine loved to play the piano, another hidden talent that she hadn't got from Stella. Both her daughter and husband complained loudly whenever she sang in the shower, and they agreed on that she was completely tone-deaf and should never be placed either by a piano or a guitar.

"I was nervous" the little girl pulled up the blue and green cover up to her nose again. "You never answered my question, mom"

"What question?" Stella tried to drag down the cover from Jasmine's face.

"How it feels when you're in love," the girl continued and began to play with a strand of her chestnut colored curls. "you said you loved dad"

"Yeah I do" Stella nodded.

"How does it feel?"

"Oh..." She had to think about a good way to explain to her eight year old all the feelings and thoughts that ran through her head every time she saw or thought about her husband. It was hard to vocalize all the emotions that raced through her body whenever she saw him, it was difficult to even try to explain the feelings she had for him, the one she loved – and how complicated wasn't it to translate the fervor she felt so a child would understand?

"Do you feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you think about dad?" Jasmine tried to help her mom. "Like you can't think clear?"

"Yeah" Stella nodded in agreement, that was an easy reword of all that she felt, translated into something that made it seem so smooth. "That's exactly what I feel when I think about dad"

"Okay..."

"I think I just gave you something to think about" Stella rose from the edge of the small bed in her daughter's room. "Good night and sweet dreams" she planted a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead before turning off the lights and left the room, quietly she closed the door behind her.

Stella made her way through the dim lit apartment, her bare feet made a faint pattering sound against the wooden floor.

The white door to their bedroom let out a squeak in protest of its old hinges, Stella tried to open the door as noiseless as it could be, if her husband was already sleeping, and she knew that he needed all the sleep he could get.

"Hey" he sat up in the bed and a pair of blue eyes searched for her.

"Hey stranger" she smiled as she crawled into bed.  
"What took you so long?" the brown haired man asked her and gathered her in his arms.

"Nothing, we just talked"

"Talked?" he asked curious as he was, as a father and as the supervisor of the New York City Crime lab.

"Yes, talked Mac. _Girl_ talk" she empathized 'girl'.  
"Oh" she thought that he sounded somewhat disappointed to not be allowed to review his daughter and wife's previous conversation.  
"Yeah" Stella buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. The scent that was Mac Taylor, her husband, best friend, partner and father of her child. "Oh!"

"What?" Mac arched a brow at her small sound.

"I just got that warm fuzzy feeling right now" she sighed contently.

"What fuzzy feeling?" he was confused.

"Love you" his wife murmured before drifting off to sleep.  
"I love you too" Mac replied before closing his eyes.

* * *

_"Is it like this when you're in love when you're young,  
how will it be when you grow up?"_

_- Bert, Herman Hunters_

Jag vet.. typ sämsta översättningen på Herman Hunters... Men vad fan, man kan inte översätta Bert till engelska xD

Thanks for reading /Maja

* * *


End file.
